malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Ebron
Ebron was born in Karakarang.House of Chains, Chapter 12, UK MMPB p.539 He was originally a squad mage for the 5th squad,House of Chains, Dramatis Personae 2nd Company of the Ashok Regiment. He was later incorporated into the 7th Squad, 8th Legion, 9th Company of the Bonehunters.Reaper's Gale, Dramatis Personae, UK BCA edition p.xvi His Warren was Ruse.House of Chains, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.137 In House of Chains Ebron was stationed with the Ashok Regiment under Captain Kindly in Silver Lake on Genabackis. When the rampaging Teblor, Karsa Orlong, attacked his garrison, Ebron released and armed Sergeant Cord and others in their squad who were under house arrest for drunkeness. It was Ebron's "fire net" which finally brought down Karsa, allowing the regiment to take him prisoner. The net was apparently a reshaping of a Ruse spell normally used to stun and capture enormous dhenrabi, and Ebron "near wet my pants" when Karsa largely shrugged off the nastiest spell he had.House of Chains, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.133-136 The Ashok Regiment returned to Seven Cities in time to be caught up in the Whirlwind rebellion. Fifty-one soldiers of the 2nd Company barricaded themselves inside the cliffside fortress B'ridys where they were besieged by the renegade Irriz and over 500 rebels.House of Chains, Chapter 9, US SFBC p.349-351/361 Kalam Mekhar broke the siege and suggested the regiment join Adjunct Tavore Paran's Malaz 14th Army, which was marching toward Raraku. In the aftermath of the Battle of Raraku, the regiment's 16 survivors ambushed and slew the sorceress, Fayelle, and a small band of Dogslayers. Ebron used his magic to fill their horses' spirits with fire as they fled the onrushing waters that flooded Raraku.House of Chains, Chapter 26, US SFBC p.842-844 In The Bonehunters After the Battle of Raraku, the Ashok Regiment was incorporated into the 9th Company of the 8th Legion within the 14th Army. Cord's 5th squad remained intact although it was redesignated as the 7th squad.Reaper's Gale, Dramatis Personae Ebron still referred to his new squad as the Ashok Regiment.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.283 Leoman led the Army of the Apocalypse westward to Y'Ghatan and the 14th Army followed. Adjunct Tavore launched the Last Siege of Y'Ghatan by sending the army's sappers to breach the city's wall under the cover of night. Before the operation, Ebron sought out Bottle, the mage working with Crump that night, to warn him that the 7th squad sappers was "dangerous". First into the city were the Malazan marines, followed quickly by the Heavy infantry. Fist Keneb then ordered Cord to lead the 9th Company's seventh through twelfth medium infantry squads into Y'Ghatan.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.291-292 Once inside the city, the Malazans immediately came under heavy attack by hidden swordsmen and archers. Cord's squad linked up with Mosel's heavy infantry following Fiddler's marines.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.292-297 When enough Malazans were engaged in street fighting inside the city, Leoman sprung his trap. The city's olive oil-soaked buildings were set alight and the streets quickly became an inferno. Cord's squad fled the flames along with a mixed group of survivors from Sobelone's, Balm's, Fiddler's, Hellian's, and Gesler's squads. In the fighting that followed, Ebron teamed with Bottle to protect the group from Leoman's fanatics as the heat had forced the soldiers to cast away much of their metal armour and weaponry. Ebron cast waves of poisonous, billowing, argent smoke over their attackers, blackening their skin and curling their flesh off their bones.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.311/318-319 Ebron was among the small group of soldiers who survived Y'Ghatan by tunneling their way out from under the city. They spent three days crawling on their hands and knees through the dark led by Bottle and his rat.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.368/370 In Reaper's Gale (Information needed) In Dust of Dreams Ebron was killed during the encounter with the K'Chain Nah'ruk. A sorcerous bolt tore through him and disintegrated the upper half of his body.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 23, UK HB p.841 Notes and references de:Ebron Category:Bonehunters Category:Mages Category:Males Category:Ruse mages Category:Seven Cities natives Category:Soldiers Category:Y'Ghatan survivor (underground) Category:Medium infantry